Rumor Has It
by 8belles
Summary: An Olicity quick fic one shot. Oliver deals with his growing feelings towards Felicity and maybe... just maybe, Felicity starts to let her hair down around Mr. Queen.


Rumor Has It:

**Authors Note: I** am trying to write "between the lines" of the show. That is, these are scenes I imagine that occur between episodes to I am trying to stay within cannon, with a few exceptions (Burt) and a few details that I invent for a smooth writing experience. I don't usually re-watch episodes, but look things up as needed. If I stray too far, please feel free to mention it and I'll correct my direction.

This follows my "Poisoned Arrow" where it left off.

Friday night was never a day to look forward for any particular reason except that she would get to sleep in the next morning. The party hard girl was never her scene as her high school classmates had made it abundantly clear during her teen years and the guys in college were too glued to their CRTs to notice the pretty young woman in their midst. So Felicity always took herself out for a 'date'. Occasionally, there was a girl friend or pal she'd hang with for a while and talk shop or dis the hot babes who were trolling for a one night stand or paternity suit, but not too often.

Burt, the coffee shop owner down the street from her apartment, had set her up with every young, respectable man he could find but it never worked out. The 'He' in question would either be too intimidated by her intelligence, too _Father Knows Best _or just … wrong. She couldn't fault him; he was just looking out for her in this big 'scary' city since her parents lived away. However, he could be bit over bearing in his attempts.

But here it was, Friday night and about seven thirty. The office was quiet, most having gone home at the five o'clock silent bell of the weekend and she still worked on. Suddenly, her head began to throb and she realized her ponytail was a bit too tight. She loosened the holder, shaking out the shining waves behind her head while gazing up at the ceiling. _Ah, that felt better_, she massaged the back of her scalp and the top her neck, inventorying the tension in her shoulders.

Since Helena had made a imprecise attempt on Felicity's life a few weeks ago; she could have easily killed her and Oliver was grateful that she had showed mercy; he tried to stop by to check on her before she left work. First, he asked Diggle to just check on her to see what her schedule was before he began to maintain vigilance over his new recruit. Oliver remembered that conversation with a smile as he walked silently down the hallway of Queen Consolidated " Dig, I just want you to see when she usually leaves. That's all."

John looked at him sideways, " Am I your wingman all of a sudden? Why don't you go yourself? Oh, better yet, use the same damn computer system she uses to see when she's logged on or off and figure it out?"

Oliver smiled his polite I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass smile," Dig, sometimes I think you are the brains of this outfit. Now just do as I asked, please."

" Oh yes, sir. You know, if she stood up to Helena, I think she can take care of herself." John threw over his shoulder as he walked towards the door.

Oliver stood, frowning slightly; hands in pockets watching Diggle leave and thought, _yes, I know she can handle herself. Maybe I want her to help me with myself too._

As he rounded the corner to the few feet between the hall and her doorway, he could _just_ see her with her hair down rubbing her neck. He always made it a secret that he checked on her; he didn't want to start any office rumors about him and her. She worked hard enough at both her jobs to not need women backstabbing her in the work place.

He watched her, carefully, and wished his hands were those hands rubbing her tensions away and feeling that lustrous, soft blonde hair. Oliver's thoughts were _almost _paternal; to protect this woman he had thrust into the midst of danger through no fault of her own. But then he noticed the curve of her neck, her slender fingers and the funny angle her glasses had taken on the bridge of her nose the protective feelings remained, but the paternal were gone. How was he going to make this beautiful, brilliant woman who rebuffed him constantly fall in love with him because he certainly was with her.

Stepping back, almost like an awkward teen spying in the girls shower, he pulled out his cell phone and texted her. " Hey! Wanna grab a bite?"

He heard her phone chirp and her chair squeak as she adjusted it to reach her phone. "Oliver Queen, you will be the death of me someday." he heard her say out loud. He stifled a chuckle. A few seconds later his phone vibrated in his hand " Why?" the text read.

" Does there have to be a reason?" he type back and sent.

The chirp in the office and Oliver heard an indrawn breath followed by a sigh of resignation? " Why me? Why does he keep bothering me? Why doesn't he get some other chick?" he heard her say again, out loud and it hurt his heart that she still didn't see him as sincere when it came to her. " Later. Tired." she texted back.

Frowning at the message, he replied quickly without thought, " You're not getting any younger."

There were no conversation from the office and the response was immediate, " What do you mean by that?"

" Carpe Diem?" he quickly followed realizing he made a mistake didn't want to piss her off.

For a moment there was no reply and he was worried that he had upset her too much then he heard her get up in her office and move a few pieces of furniture. He dashed backwards several feet from her office and pretended to be looking at his smartphone at a casual pace as she whipped out of her office looking far less composed.

Felicity almost bowled him over, laptop case in one hand, coat hastily folded over her arm and hair flying. Her expression was one of anger and annoyance until she almost plowed into Oliver. Pulling up short, her hair rested like a golden halo around her face and her glasses slid down her nose as usual. " Oliver!" she said in surprise.

" Felicity." Oliver replied kindly trying to look at surprised to see her too.

Her brows knit together rapidly and storms brewed in her eyes. Oliver swallowed involuntarily. " Mr. Queen, you really have a knack for saying the wrong things." She fumed at him brushing by him.

He quickly followed the blonde tornado, " Felicity, I'm sorry. I did not use my –"

" Level of restraint?" she cut him off with the comment but still walking briskly down the hall.

Oliver's jaw clenched slightly and he inhaled carefully counting to ten. He needed to get that hair trigger temper under control, " Apparently so. I'm sorry." He chased after her.

She said nothing further and continued her way to the parking lot. Oliver felt the need to stop her so he reached out and gently grabbed her shoulder. She spun on her heel to face him and Oliver had never seen her so unrestrained. He also noticed quickly that he was always the one to reach out to her first. She never initiated. " What?" she spat.

" Please Felicity, let me make this up to you." he said gently wanting to close the space between them but he didn't want to antagonize her further.

" Maybe I don't want to talk about my day to you right now." She hurled at him, shoving her glasses up roughly.

"Are you going to hate me in the morning too?" he said almost sadly, his eyes searching her face.

" Hate you? Whatever gave you that impression." she replied thrown off by his comment.

Oliver smiled, "You don't seem to happy with me now. It's a logical deduction."

Felicity took in a breath, held it for a second and then looked at the floor with the exhalation, " Ok. Yes, it's been a rough week and your text just sent me over the edge. For a guy like you, I thought you'd be a lot smoother."

Oliver looked over her head and down the hall for a moment in vexation and then back to her, "Smooth? Why would I need to be smooth?"

" Oliver, we've been through this before." she reminded him gently and began to turn away.

He spoke quickly to keep her from walking off, " So how about we do this." He pulled out his cell phone and turned it off. Felicity's eyebrows rose in surprise. Who ever turns off their cell phone these days? " Felicity Smoak, I would be honored if you would accompany me to a local establishment for some evening refreshment." He proffered his arm to her.

Felicity fidgeted in place. Every time the guys asked her on a date, she was stood up or made a fool of. It was very hard to let down her carefully constructed walls of emotional defense to make eye contact with him. But he was already here, so standing up could take place and she knew him and he was easy on the eyes. _Live a little Felicity_, she chided herself, _maybe he's inviting you off __**your**__ self-imposed island._

She felt a babble coming on but quickly swallowed it as her previous temper flare cooled, " I would be delighted." She could feel herself blush as if it was a middle school dance offer.

" Excellent. Would it be too much to ask you to drive? I have my bike here." he requested in his uber polite style.

" No, not a problem at all." she replied and hooked her arm around his. If he was going to play the part then she could too. They both began to walk down the hall together as friends going out for a drink.

Oliver let the butterflies go in his stomach and delighted in the sensation. Diggle was completely right. It had been so long since he pushed the fear of the island away and the feeling washed over him like warm sunshine on a glorious spring day. He wasn't' sure about the future, but for him the present was all he needed as he looked at Felicity as she spoke about her day.

Felicity couldn't believe that she was linked in arm with Oliver Queen. Did she have a crush? No, this was something completely different. She both craved and was terrified of it at the same time. Is this was it felt like to be the Disney Princess for a change? If it was, what happened when the clock chimed midnight? Those dark shadows hovered just on the edge of her happiness waiting for an inroad. But she looked up at him, his blue eyes shining with happiness and for the moment now, she knew there would be no dragons to take away her enchanted evening.

FINE


End file.
